totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Total Drama All-Stars
Polls Did you like chapter six? Great chapter! I really enjoyed this chapter. It was an average chapter. Not a very good chapter. What do you think of Charles' elimination? He deserved to go after being pathetic. He needed more screen-time. Jessica was a bully to him so she should have gone. Elian and Jacob lost the challenge, so one of them should have gone. Somebody else deserved to go. Happy Valentine's Day! Was that a question? Which team do you prefer? Striving Lions Vanquishing Zebras Author's News The page is up! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:52, December 12, 2009 (UTC) I've been too busy to do much of anything with character pages, so I'll work on those when I get some time... Hey, tomorrow is a day off! :D --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:44, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Chat Excited, guys? --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:52, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Let me put this delicately... Hell yeah! WOO-HOO!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! (Kendall moment FTW, LOL) --D Spenstar! 13:54, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Spenstar, you don't sound excited... DX (JK XD) --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:56, December 12, 2009 (UTC) XD, Nalyd. I can't wait to see who makes it to this season! --D Spenstar! 13:58, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Please be Audrey, please be Audrey, please be Audrey, please be Audrey. --Goldenshane 14:01, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Copper5 is going to be told five people, and the fantasy league winner will be told eleven, so if they make blog posts about it then 16 people will be revealed! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 14:02, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Please let Audrey be in it! And Julio! And Cindy! And Keyana! And Hillary! And... The list goes on... --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 14:05, December 12, 2009 (UTC) PLEASE keep Audrey out! --D Spenstar! 14:17, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Don't listen to Spenstar! Listen to the tons of Nalyd Renrut story fans that sobbed for hours after her elimination! -- Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 14:19, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Listen to the userbox Nalyd. The GOOD userbox. --Goldenshane 14:20, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Don't listen to them! Listen to the one person who actually makes sense when it comes to lame awkward chicks. I felt indifferent about Audrey at first, but now I hate her more than I've ever hated any character on this entire wiki! Audrey is more overrated than Harold is underrated! --D Spenstar! 14:21, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Are you making a fantasy league for this?--Merry New Year!!!! from GM 14:30, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Audrey has to be in this. I'm with Shane. Anyway, cool team names. I'm looking forword to this! --I want your bad romaaaace. 14:56, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Two things, Nalyd: One, don't put her in. Two, if you do, don't let her win. There are a good 65 of your characters who deserve to win more than she does, if I'm counting correctly. --D Spenstar! 15:12, December 12, 2009 (UTC) One thing, Nalyd, DO put Audrey in. Two, Spenstar,...Nalyd has 65 characters?--I want your bad romaaaace. 15:23, December 12, 2009 (UTC) He has 56 characters. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 15:30, December 12, 2009 (UTC) If I win the Fantasy League, I'll make blog posts about it to build excitement for the story. Go Audrey and Julio! SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:48, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Julio, on the other hand, is very much win. --D Spenstar! 16:01, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Spink, I really hope you win the Fantasy League. --I want your bad romaaaace. 16:06, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Julio is awesome. I will die if he or Audrey doesn't make it in. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 16:42, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Actually, even if second place gets 2000 points from getting perfect scores the next two week, Sprinklemist still gets 1000 points at least. No matter what Sprinklemist won. Once TDAm is done I'll officially declare him the winner and send him contestants. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 16:43, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Yay! Okay. SprinklemistSend me a message. 16:44, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I realized that this morning. No matter what, Sprinklemist would win. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 16:45, December 12, 2009 (UTC) I hope Belle, George, Veronica, "Ugly", Sheldon, Jillian or Bozo return. - Copper5 Dyl, Belle, Cindy, Philip, Rob, Ed, and Jocelyn should return! -User:KoopaKidJr. Cool picks, guys. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 16:59, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Hope Audrey, Niles, Frasier, Cindy, Rob, and Marina are in this----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 06:52, December 30, 2009 (UTC) This may sound weird Nalyd, but I suggest changing the team names into those weird Survivor tribe names. Just saying. -User:KoopaKidJr. Due to unforeseen circumstances, the premier will be tomorrow. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 23:55, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Cool! I can't wait! --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 00:46, January 1, 2010 (UTC) It premiers tomarrow?! YAY! ----I want your bad romaaaace. 01:48, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Jocelyn and Hillary! Yay! ----I want your bad romaaaace. 15:53, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Dyl out...I actually saw that coming. --COKEMAN11 has a mystery to solve. Talk to him about it here. 16:44, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I knew it. Didn't I say this would happen on IRC? --TDIwriter 16:46, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks all! :) --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 16:59, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Amazing first chapter! Too bad you put Niles and Susan on different teams, though. And it seems that they're not together.... --D Spenstar! 21:02, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Wait, I forgot to mention something! *dances* No Audrey! This is cause for celebration! --D Spenstar! 21:33, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I read this chapter, and then I went, THIS ROCKS! --BocaJ's the name,Comedy's my game.Go ahead and chat with me. 21:54, January 1, 2010 (UTC) That was a shocking elimination! I did not see it coming! Turnertang 22:08, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Glad that Hillary and Cindy made it in. I was hoping that Bozo would be in, instead of Jocelyn. No, Audrey... I wouldn't be surprised if she randomly showed up halfway through the competition. Belle might also do that, too. Anyway, the first chapter was good. Glad Dyl's gone. Never got into him. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 23:46, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for reading, guys! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 14:16, January 2, 2010 (UTC) This is what Audrey gets for being too overrated. I'm so glad Cindy and Jocelyn made it in! -User:KoopaKidJr. I know nalyd's against the whole returning thing but, I think Martha or Bozo will return! ----I want your bad romaaaace. 17:01, January 2, 2010 (UTC) I want that hoodie for my avatar! LOL. So I'm guessing that either Nathaniel or Julio will win. --D Spenstar! 17:03, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Dyl is the Tina Wesson of the season. I'm glad he's gone, too. A double winner would be sad. XD I actually liked the first chapter pretty well. George was the most hilarious for me in this. SprinklemistSend me a message. 19:00, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Awesome first chapter, Nalyd! Julio = win! I can't wait to see Nathaniel make his alliance shoot fire out of their hands. XD Sunshine + Ravioli 20:04, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Awesome chap Nalyd!!!! But are you going to update character pages----Kenzen Has No 06:10, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Cindy talks like Mumbo Jumbo. LOL -User:KoopaKidJr. That was a really great chapter, Nalyd. Julio was great as always, Lacey, too. Their moments were hilarious. There were a some other funny moments, too. Hillary is also amazing, and I'm glad she's all, "Destroy Niles!" this time, as that's how I feel, too. I do think it'll cause her team to lose, and vote her off, although she's already digging her own grave as captain. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 13:54, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Nonny! Glad you liked it! Poor Niles. XD Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 14:01, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm not loving the Rat, as he seems like a pretty direct Russell clone, now. But other than that, it was a pretty good chapter. SprinklemistSend me a message. 14:49, January 17, 2010 (UTC) The Rat rocks, so does both Susan and Niles. I'm glad annoying girl's gone. --D Spenstar! 15:49, January 17, 2010 (UTC) One, nice chapter Nalyd. Two, Chatango anyone? -User:KoopaKidJr. Way ahead of you. XD --D Spenstar! 17:11, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Haha Epic Win i never liked Veronica--Kenzen met Pure Evil 19:10, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Aww Veronicas gone :(. I liked her, She could have been such a great character. Anyways go George! - Copper5 Really, Sprink? I see why you'd think that, but don't worry, The Rat has a few original tricks up his sleeve. XD Thanks for reading, all! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 22:46, January 17, 2010 (UTC) That was a funny chapter! Lacey all the way! Turnertang 23:18, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! :) Anybody have a favorite yet? Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 01:38, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Character? Yeah... sort of... it's probably Julio, but I also love Lacey, Lequisha, and Hillary. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 02:24, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I think Lacey, Lequisha, and George are my favorite ones. SprinklemistSend me a message. 02:26, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I think my favorite character so far is Niles...and his moustache. I think Julio is pushing it a bit more than he was in Paradise, he's WAY campy. Maybe if he were toned down to where he was before I would like him better. I do think the Zebras need more air time, as it now seems to be Lion-centric.- The Anonymous User 02:31, January 18, 2010 (UTC) YES! Niles FTW!! XD. I think my next favorite character is Nathaniel, than Julio. Reminds me of Pegasus from YAS. --D Spenstar! 02:42, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Gee, Spenstar... big shock that Niles is your fave... XD --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 02:44, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Great chapter Nayld, but I'm sure you don't care about my opinion. BocaJ's the name,Comedy's my game.Go ahead and chat with me. 02:55, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Favorite: Lacey! --Jason Here! Talk 03:03, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Don't you be insultin' Niles, cause when you insult him, you insult me! --D Spenstar! 03:06, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I hate Niles. Lacey is my fav! I is Tdi! Don't Call My Name 03:09, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for reading Bocaj! XD I like some of these opinions guys. And TAU, in TDP The Rat was holding Julio back, but now he can be as fabulous as he wants. XDNalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:03, January 18, 2010 (UTC) My favs are Brittany, Nathaniel, and... Lequisa(Name spell fail)----Kenzen met Pure Evil 23:04, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Great job on this chapter Nayld. For some reason I knew Keyana would go home the entire time. BocaJ's the name,Comedy's my game.Go ahead and chat with me. 21:14, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Good chapter! I liked the Zebra focus spicing things up a bit, though Julio is still WAY too campy! I may start liking him less because of it. Luckily the others are getting better, except Charles and Jessica, they confuse me.- The Anonymous User 21:28, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Great chapter, Nalyd. Really funny stuff going on. I'm glad "The Rat" had less focus so some of the others had some time. Lacey had to be my favorite this time, though. I have a new theory about Julio... SprinklemistSend me a message. 21:36, January 24, 2010 (UTC) My Faves are George, Jocelyn, Lacey, Charles, Nathaniel, and Brittany. - Copper5 Thanks for reading, all! What is your theory, Sprinklemist? Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 22:18, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Good chapter! I liked Julio! Turnertang 22:52, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Anybody else read it?... TDTropics got more comments today and it hasn't even started... XD Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 01:05, January 25, 2010 (UTC) I read it! I loved it, a lot! Poor Keyana, but Julio is still cool. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 01:11, January 25, 2010 (UTC) My theory is that someone comes out to Julio and asks him what it was like when he came out, or for advice. And he finally admits to being straight, and is anti-gay (not like a hater, but more of someone who doesn't understand it). SprinklemistSend me a message. 01:16, January 25, 2010 (UTC) I felt that somone else should've gone but not Niles and not Hillary. Fanfiction2010 01:18, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Meh, I never liked Kenyana much. Glad it's her and not Niles. Amazing chapter, by the way. --D Spenstar! 01:31, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks all! And Sprink, you were close. Julio is actually homophobic. JK, XD Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 01:47, January 25, 2010 (UTC) That would be epic. XD SprinklemistSend me a message. 01:49, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Epic chappy! I want Jessica to go, she's bugging me. <_< --D Spenstar! 02:30, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Great chapter Nayld. I wanted Jessica to go, as she's already won. Oh well. BocaJ's the name,Comedy's my game.Go ahead and chat with me. 02:32, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I don't mind Jessica, but I would have liked Ace to have more development time. I liked the chapter a lot overall, though. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 02:38, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Jessica's stuck up now and has none of the traits that she had in world. She's my new least favorite character after my recent change of heart regarding Micky D --D Spenstar! 02:40, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Jessica was a pain in this chapter...and Hillary appears to be TDAing a bit, I liked her better in Amazon. I am going to miss Ace, he had potential to be a great character in All-Stars...- The Anonymous User 02:57, February 1, 2010 (UTC) TDA is now a verb? Wowzers... xD --D Spenstar! 02:58, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Holy, Ace left i had some hopes he would stay--'Kenzen - The Potato Min! ' 03:17, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I dont like Jessica anymore. She uesd to be such a nice girl but now shes just so mean. - Copper5 Yeah, Jessica bugs me now. Turnertang 21:57, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Nice chapter, Nalyd! R.I.P. intern. :( --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 01:07, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Sunshine, the intern is still alive! And he's doing quite well actually! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 01:07, February 8, 2010 (UTC) That was an awesome chapter, as always, Nalyd. Jacob was hilarious, which was not something I remember him for being, but he was. His tube socks commercial was probably my fave moment from the story, so far. The part where he hit Julio in the head with a potato in a tube sock had me LOLing. I figured The Rat would stay in, and I'm assuming Jocelyn snitched on the girls' alliance, and told him to play the idol. So, overall, great chapter. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 01:11, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Great chapter Nayld! Kind of sad about Cindy, but she did place 4th in Paradise though. BocaJ's the name,Comedy's my game.Go ahead and chat with me. 01:16, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Bocaj and Nonny! Jacob's new personality was based off a real Jacob i know. The Tube sock thing and the Sasquatch things are in-jokes between me and him. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 01:23, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ...and another great chapter! I'll miss Cindy, and good to hear Mr. Intern is doing well! :) --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 01:40, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Great chapter! Saints are going to win the Superbowl! Anyways, great challenge and the commercials were really funny. Turnertang 01:43, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Turnertang and Sunshine! Idecided to make a piece of fanart dedicated to that intern. XD Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 02:09, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I can see Julio turning into a nice Richard Hatch soon. XD 'The Rat' should've been named Russell and Cindy leaving is sad. Also, Jessica bugs me now! --'Koops is here!' Let's sit down and talk! ' ' Let's blog! Ugh. The Rat's team is so dumb. Four votes would have been enough to eliminate him. >_> Plus... They should now that the contestant with the actual idol (which is rarely a female), always magically knows when to play it in these stories. >_> But... Other than that I liked the chapter. Bruno's commercial was epic. XD SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 02:13, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Agreed, Sprink. But the chappy was epic. I know a character from another story that could have saved Cindy. Ain't tellin who, though. xD --D Spenstar! 02:21, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Sprinklemist, The Rat is magic. Remember when he made Lucas' dignity disappear? Are you sure that males usually find the idols? --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 02:27, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Who is it, Spenny? Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 02:29, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Awesome chapter,but now three of my high hopes are gone - in a row! *waves Lequisha flag* --If you fall asleep, 13:48, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, CK! If it makes you feel any better, one of my favorites is gone too. *misses Ace* XD Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 19:58, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Ace is one of my favorites too! Turnertang 22:43, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Great Chapter! But wasent Lacey part of "The Rats" alliance with Jocelyn. Loved the Russelness again! - Copper5 All of my faves from Nalyd stories are female...Paradise - Lequisha, "Ugly" and Cindy. World - Keyana and Hank. I know, Hank's a guy. Amazon: Jocelyn, Hillary, and probably a couple more. And a male. XD --If you fall asleep, 20:14, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Sweet chapter! Not really much of a big Niles moment as I had expected... I feel sorry for the guy. xD --D Spenstar! 02:23, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Nice chapter. My fave line was "Please, I've seen better romance scenes in Blue's Clues." I loved it though I didn't think Charles would go. Fanfiction2010Let's be UNISON BUDDIES!Cyan is the new purple. Yes it's true02:26, February 15, 2010 (UTC) That was another great chapter, Nalyd. I really like how Hillary is trying to be nicer now, but I think she'll retain some of her old self. Julio was very fabulous, and sparkly, as always, and I still think he's amazing. Lequisha was totally tight, ya'll. Lacey... was very absent, but she's still a gelatinous blob of hilariousness. Jacob is slowly rising in the ranks of my favorite characters, at least of yours. Also, I was totally right about Jocelyn telling The Rat. The Jessica and Charles stuff was cute, too. Anyway, great chapter. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 02:27, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Awesome chapter. I love Jessica again! Goldenshane 02:31, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I liked Charles! But at least Hillary is trying to be nicer.- The Anonymous User 02:44, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Great chapter. That ending was sooooooooooooooooooooo sweet. :) SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 02:52, February 15, 2010 (UTC) This is a side of Sprink I havn't seen! xD --D Spenstar! 02:55, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Sprink! XD if you thought this chapter was sweet, you aint seen nothing yet! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 03:01, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Awesome chapter Nayld! I didn't care about Charles, but I wanted him to have more 'screen' time. Happy February!Come talk with me and I'll give you a cookie. 03:09, February 15, 2010 (UTC) No! I wanted Charles to win! (Thinks about who he wants to win now) hmmm........ Reddude 03:16, February 15, 2010 (UTC) All you're doing now is eliminating my hopes to win. No, really, after Cindy got eliminated, I wanted Charles or Lequisha to win. XD --I'd rather talk with you. 03:25, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Dangit! I liked Charles! He should have gotten at least 11th Jessica is okay now. Im rooting for George and Brittany now. Also im supporting a new Couple! Brittany and Nathaniel! XD - Copper5 Thank you all for reading and enjoying! :)Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:57, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I never really liked Charles but end was awesome , I want Elian or Nathaniel to win--'Kenzen - The Potato Min! ' 12:00, February 15, 2010 (UTC)